Derailed Detour
by No Fate 1990
Summary: In this story, Kara rekindles a romance with a former boyfriend named Marcellus. Marcellus is from her home planet. They deal with a difficult pregnancy. Kara is torn between her destiny and fate.
1. Out of the blue

Kara's p.o.v

"The test is blue!" shocked, I exclaim from within the bathroom. "What does that mean?" panicky,

Marcellus asks running into the bathroom. I am pregnant, these words turn our world upside down.

We never expected for a pregnancy to happen so soon because we have just reconciled. I am not

ready to stop being Super Girl. Marcel holds me close and long as I cry over my lost future. My

house protects us against the cruel outside world.


	2. A Small Bump

Marcellus' p.o.v

"You are Cat Grant's assistant. Will you be able to handle your duties today?" I ask my coworker

and girlfriend in the elevator. She has been dealing with severe morning sickness. We haven't told

anyone about the baby. "I am fine" Kara smiles hoping I will get off her case. My eyes keep on

wandering to her small baby bump.


	3. Steady Climb

Kara's p.o.v

"You have gained weight!" Ms. Grant points out. "Really? I haven't noticed" I deny trying to hide my

growing belly. Thankfully, Marcel distracts Ms. Grant. Intelligent, she is not easily fooled. "You and

Marcel are expecting a baby" she concludes. We decide to come clean at last. She has the audacity

to embass us in front of our coworkers. I beg Winn and James to not tell Alex or Hank about the

baby. They swear to keep silent.


	4. I Inhale, I exhale, I surrender

Marcel' p.o.v

"They are going to make me have an abortion" Kara stresses during the car ride to the DEO

after work. She is in such disarray that she starts shaking and feeling lightheaded when she stands

before Alex and Hank. She experiences light bleeding that is followed by a fainting spell.


	5. Someday You Will Understand

Kara's p.o.v

"Kara..Kara..Kara" a male and female voice calls out to me. Their voices wash over me like tidal

waves. I wake up and my parents hug and kiss me. We are back on our home planet. My bedroom

still looks the same except for there are kids toys on the floor. "Mom and dad, what happened to

me? Why are there kids toys in my bedroom?" I ask them. They are quiet until Clark,

Marcel, and a biracial boy with down syndrome enter the room. "Icarus, put your toys away

before your mother has another fit" Marcel instructs the child. Obediently, the child puts his

toys into a treasure chest. Clark helps him out some. Tears come to my eyes when I realize

Icarus is my son. I am currently pregnant with him. "You will have a son named Icarus Marley

Danvers Heartwood. He will have down syndrome" mother prophecys rubbing my stomach.

"It's kinda of like that old Greek mythology story. I recall the protagonist's name was Icarus" I

reminiscence. "Someday you will understand how special your son truly is" father promises

rocking me back to sleep. My unborn son's beating heart revives me.


	6. Wandering Wondering What If

Alex's p.o.v

"You are going to be a mom" I announce showing the baby's sonogram to Kara at the infirmity. "I

already knew I was pregnant" Kara confesses. I am at a loss for words. I am livid because she didn't

tell me about her pregnancy beforehand. She assumed I would've pressured her to have an

abortion. The opposite happens as a matter of fact. Marcel and I support her decision to keep the

baby. Hank disagrees with us on numerous levels. He has three major concerns. First, Kara can't

save the world anymore as Super Girl. Second, she will not be able to survive through the pregnancy

or childbirth. Third, the baby will be born with serious deformities such as Down Syndrome.

Kara is considerate of Hanks' feelings, but she still keeps a hopeful outlook.


	7. Hanging onto Time

Kara's p.o.v

Hanging onto time

I am barely thriving and surviving through the day

My fate is beyond your control


	8. I love you and you love me too

Marcel's p.o.v

Under strict supervision, Kara stays in the infirmity overnight. The DEO and

I save the world on her behalf. While flying around National City, I spot a

a wounded pregnant Husky dog. She is on the brink of death. After much

begging, Hank and Alex allow me to keep her. They view the dog as an

opportunity for me to practice being a father. Besides being a super hero,

I am a healer. I nurture the dog whom I call Fluffy back into perfect

good shape. I offer Fluffy to Kara as a gift. They are both expectant

mothers so they bond instantly.


	9. Multiply The Love

Kara's p.o.v

In active labor, Fluffy paces around my condo that I share with Marcel. Fluffy's pain lets me know

what to expect when Icarus comes. Although gender doesn't matter, Marcel looks forward to having

a son that has Down Syndrome. Spontaneous, my pregnancy has progressed so fast that I am

almost close to the finish line. Occasionally, Icarus will do somersaults inside me. His energetic

spirit delights us. Restless, Marcel and I work together to nurture Fluffy's six puppies in the

meantime. We keep Fluffy's daughter named Faith for ourselves. We give away all of the rest.


	10. A Derailed Detour

Hank's p.o.v

A derailed detour, your personal freewill. Still I rise to get one more glimpse of you before sunset.

I dare you to loosen the reins. Like blood running through my veins, my greatest passion never

seems to die even in this scary ungodly hour. Only time knows if I have been a true and loyal

companion to you. A derailed detour, the twists and turns of becoming something more

beautiful and valuable.


	11. Getting Ready To Say Goodbye

Alex's p.o.v 

The tiny miracle inside you longs to see daylight.

You fear you don't have enough strength to push through the pain.

Hanging on by a little oxygen, you are getting ready to say goodbye.


	12. Again, I am Frozen In Time

Kara's p.o.v

Waiting again, I am frozen in time

I count down to the end of days

Time crawls on broken legs


	13. Icarus

**Day 1: Labor**

Kara's p.o.v

Painful contractions jolt me awake in bed. Icarus is more restless than ever before. Marcel is kind enough to join me for a nice hot bath where my water breaks. He massages

my shoulders and time the contractions. He helps me to prepare for the hospital afterwards. We drive to the hospital and so I thought. I don't know where we are going

because I am wearing a blindfold. Surprisingly, Alex and Hank built me a birthing room at the DEO. Alex serves as my midwife. She keeps Marcel updated from time to time.

My cervix stays stuck at three centimeters. I spend the next two days here awaiting Icarus' arrival.

* * *

 **Day 2: Labor**

Still in labor, I travel between bed and the bathroom where I vomit. Alex doesn't mind taking a bath with me or massaging my shoulders. Frightened by my screams, Marcel

checks up on me constantly. My cervix dilates to seven centimeters, but remains stuck there.

* * *

 **Day 3: Labor and Delivery**

My cervix has finally dilated to ten centimeters today. Icarus longs to embrace the outside world.

The long and difficult labor has worn me out. I fear I won't be strong enough to endure childbirth.

"Bear down, Kara, push harder" Alex instructs me. "I can't do this" I sob into Marcel's arms. He

provides extra body support for me. He holds me tight while I bring forth our son. My

screams put the fear of God inside him. An eternity passes before Icarus starts crowning.

Desperately and carefully, Alex forces him out of my body. "There are bumps on Icarus' back"

Alex points out to me. "He was born with wings" Marcel reveals to us.


	14. Neverending Maze

Marcel's p.o.v

Hazy Summer daze

Inbetween transition

My metamorphosis

A continuous cycle

Sacred atonement

Killing time

Inbetween transition

Neverending maze

Incomplete jigsaw puzzle

Our giant obstacle course

Bewilderment

Enchanting paradox

This mysterious black box

World of solitude

Exceeding gratitude

Expected cool warm breeze

Newborn hope and joy


	15. Enlarged Inverted Circular Arc

Icarus' p.o.v (as a child) 

Trading buildings

Repetitive song and dance

A bittersweet symphony

Dwindling hope

Excitement for something far much greater and better

Courageous crazy faith

An impending breakthrough

Delightful surprise

Essential gathering of the Saints

Continuous teamwork

Inverted circular arc

Sanctuary of the silent eternal mind

Infinite breathing space

One definite peaceful happy place

Neverending merciful grace


	16. Elastic Feathers

Kara's p.o.v (she trying to teach Icarus to fly)

Elastic feathers, your expendable arms.

Clumsy, you chase after that cake

by the ocean. Dawn sighs and waits

patiently for you. Like a lion, you run

until you reach the top of Mount Zion.


	17. Driven Elsewhere

Icarus' p.o.v

Driven elsewhere

Raise your glass to a new beginning

I miss you, but I know you must follow your heart

Victory and success opens a window of opportunities for you

Even if you are gone, we shall remain one in spirit

Now and again, your face comes into full view

Dawn allows us to spend a few minutes together

Unique, you just too cool to be forgotten

Roses bloom all around us

Even if dust covers everything, we will never go out of style


	18. Exit Strategies

Marcel's p.o.v

Breaking away from old surroundings

Roam freely around the world

Angelic wings

Visible busted blood vessels

Exit strategies, unplanned early departures

X-rays of the human heart and mind

Irresistible secret deep longing for something more

The constant need to escape and start all over again

Our solemn ungodly hour

Uncommon goals

Confusing roadmaps

Halfhearted devotion

A bittersweet transition

Ill-fated stars

Rosewood crosses

Eroding establishments

Introspection

Glittery mirror reflection

Nearby distant comic relief


	19. She's like the wind, She has no time

Alex's p.o.v

Bored, Icarus spins around in a chair. It is my job to watch over him while his parents save the world. "I want my dad and mom. I miss them" my seven year old nephew

complains. "You will see them soon" I assure him. "I have wings. Do you want to see me fly?" excited, he asks showing off his wings. "Not now" I sigh trying to hold back

my frustration. The DEO is no place for foolish child's play. "She's like the wind. She has no time" Hank whispers to me. "I wish she could take care of her child for once"

I vent.


	20. I am sorry for making you wait

Kara's p.o.v

Exhausted, I head straight for the couch in the den. Marcel gets lost in the news. We almost forgot

about our son. Icarus rests his head on my shoulder. "I am sorry for making you wait" I apologize

stroking his hair. "It's ok" he smiles as attempt to hide his true feelings. "You will have another

flying lesson tomorrow" Marcel promises Icarus. Icarus goes to bed with his head stuck in

the clouds.


	21. Reaching up above and down below

Marcel's p.o.v

Reaching up above and down below,

you are a passing shadow. You

are a kind fellow and yet you struggle

to find your voice. I never knew how

much you wanted a better life until

you went missing. Reaching

up above and down below, you

return back to those who love

you the most.


	22. Ember Eyes

Kara's p.o.v

Ever since birth, your head has been stuck in the clouds.

How long will hope and faith will keep you afloat?

Your coat of many colors can only last for so long.

How long will you pretend to be strong?

Your determination proves me wrong.


	23. Left Hanging To Dry and Cry Again

Icarus' p.o.v

Left hanging to dry and cry again

I am not your main priority anymore

Goodluck with whatever you have chosen over me

Hope has the ability to reopen my eyes and heart


	24. Liberated Passion

Alex's p.o.v

She's like the wind, she has no time left to spare.

Mother Mary speaks to the atmosphere in whispers.

You are still here, laboring on her behalf.

She's like the wind, she has no time to spare.

You are still here, holding onto an impossible

dream. If I could, I would carry you over that

threshold.


	25. An Immortal Being

Hank's p.o.v

An immortal being, a ghost that is lost in time.

My silent secret muse, a childlike heart with the

soul of a butterfly. Even if your face is painted

black and blue, the sky unfolds before you.


	26. Xfinity

Icarus' p.o.v

You pull me down to your level.

X marks the spot where gravity

betrays me. I want to soar, but

I am stuck here listening to you

roar. X marks the spot where you

become a superstar. Lost in limbo,

you overshadow me.


	27. Enchanted, is This Love?

Kara's p.o.v

An enchanted dream, is this love? I am not

afraid to shout out loud "Yes!". Even if you have said

enough or laid to rest underground, I will never leave

you. An enchanted dream, is this love? Rolling in

deep in memories, we fall asleep on this thought.


	28. Labyrinth

Marcel's p.o.v

She is stuck in the maze of my strange and beautiful mind. "Marcel!" panicky, she yells running

around the labyrinth that I built. "Here I am" I smirk tapping Kara's shoulder. Relieved, Kara throws

her arms around me. Kara kisses me as if we will never see each other again. The wind whispers

of days future past. Once again, I am reunited with my former self whose name is Daedalus.


	29. An Angel Among Men

Time Period: A Dream

Barry Allen's p.o.v

I catch my friend and Kara's beau, Marcellus aka Daedalus at the beach. I recall his son drowned

in these same waters a long time ago. Daedalus calls on me whenever he is feeling depressed. He

wants me to provide comfort for him, especially during these times when Icarus weighs heavy on

his mind. Our meeting feels real and yet it's only just a dream.

* * *

Time Period: Reality

Barry's p.o.v

Sensing Daedalus may need a friend, my time portal merges with his world. He has trapped me in

a neverending maze. My arrival takes Kara and Daedalus by surprise. "You are not suppose to

come if there is really trouble" Kara teases me. "I sensed my friend needed me" I confess. "I

never knew you were friends with Marcellus aka Daedalus" she points out. "After Icarus drowned,

I flew to Italy. I discovered a time portal in Italy. The time portal took me to Barry's town

where I resided as Marcellus Heartwood. Barry and I became fast good friends. From there,

I traveled to your planet" Daedalus recounts. "I don't understand why you didn't go back to Crete

and search for Icarus. He could've survived the drowning. What happened to his mother?" Kara

wonders. "I assumed Icarus was dead. He showed no signs of life. He never knew his

mother" emotional, Daedalus explains. Deafening silence accompanies us to the DEO where

I meet Icarus' namesake for the first time. I grow quite fond of the lad, Icarus Danvers Heartwood.


	30. Twilight of the Eternal Mind

Barry's p.o.v

Twilight of the eternal mind,

a time to chase after the wind

or to stay put. If I tried to be nice

for once, will you hold it against

me? An angel among men,

a bad omen or another precious

blessing? A place of solitude,

twilight of the eternal mind, time

travel changes everything.


	31. Emerald Sea Water

Kara's p.o.v

Emerald sea water, matter that used to

contain a special meaning. Everybody

hurts, but I still have hope like a child.

You are beyond my wildest dreams.

You are a nice, soft, and warm place to

fall back on. Emerald sea water, the

depth of the ocean, the birth and

death of today.


	32. Daedalus

Alex's p.o.v

"Daedalus and Icarus lived in Greece. Daedalus was well known for his architectural inventions in

which was a great testimony to his intellect. He created a labyrinth for Crete's King Minoas. The

labyrinth was meant to be a prison for an extremely violent monster called The Minotaur. The

Minotaur was a half man and bull. The labyrinth protected Crete against the Minotaur" Kara reads

to Icarus and me. "Please read on" intrigued, we urge Kara. "A young warrior destroyed the Minotaur

eventually. Daedalus aided this young warrior in secret. The young warrior fled from Crete with the

king's daughter. Daedalus was caught and imprisoned with Icarus in a high tower of the palace"

Kara continues reading. "Please don't read the next part" Marcel aka Daedalus begs Kara. Kara

rejects his request. "Daedalus created two pair of wax wings for Icarus and himself. He warned

Icarus not to fly too low near the ocean or too high near the sun. Rebellious, Icarus disobeyed

his father. His wings were torn apart. He drowned in the ocean. With a broken heart, Daedalus

flew on to freedom, Italy" Kara discloses.


	33. Real Fast Turnaround

Marcellus' p.o.v aka Daedalus

Lifeless, you are bound to the air and sea.

Silently, I sit here absorbing your afterglow.

My memories and flashbacks resurrect you.

An window of opportunity opens up before us.

This is our winter song. Forever skips a heartbeat.

Without making a sound, you heal every old past

wound of mine. The sunshine can only hold on for so

long in our imaginary world.


	34. Elijah

Elijah's p.o.v (He is Daedalus' first son, Icarus who died long ago)

I draw a breath and my heart beats once again.

Death isn't strong enough to keep us apart.

I am more than a figment of your imagination.

I am as real and smart as you are. I long for a better

and permanent relationship. Time stands and

walks with crutches.


	35. A Modern Myth

Song-A Modern Myth by 30 Seconds To Mars

 _Do we create a modern myth? Do you imagine half of it? What happened then, a thought for now, save yourself, save yourself_

Kara: Reality is how we perceive life. Life is a dance, a chance to envision and conceive the impossible. Our anxiety is temporary, but it feels an eternity. Its midnight in the city of angels. Who will care enough to take pity on us? The secret of our demise is out. Beauty made out of ashes, baby Jesus becomes our alibi. Chasing infinity, does true love really exist? Chasing infinity, echoes fill that empty blank space. Serenity is just one breath away from becoming real.

 _The secret is out, the secret is out_

Marcellus: Blissful illusions, estranged familiarity, serendipity. Triangular arc, rotating hourglass, a different kind of class. Nails in your hands, God's unspoken words. Encrypted messages, doomsday prophecies. Estranged familiarity, sacred holy matrimony. Irony, raindrops falling from the sky and down your face. Early morning brutal wake up call, my great awakening. Inverted loop, spiraling out of control, safe false hope.

 _To buy the truth and sell a lie, the last mistake before you die, so don't forget to breathe tonight, tonight's the last to say goodbye_

Elijah: Upside downward spiral, pessimistic skepticism. Stainless prism, internal chaos, disorderly conduct. Echoes of your early departure, madness, inconsolable sadness. Silly sweet nothingness, eleven words left unsaid between us. Never thought that this would happen, dawn of the dead.

 _The secret is out, the secret is out, the secret is out, the secret is out_

Icarus: Hazel Autumn, a distorted reality. Zero Celsius, eternally lost words of yours. Locked up secret ingredients, daily unsolved mysteries, a billion unborn stars. Unforeseen bumps in the road, these fallen leaves. Uncounted for grievances, many cancerous cells, nails in your hands.

 _Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, goodbye_


	36. Many Multicolored Layers

Icarus' p.o.v

I don't have a penny for my thoughts

because there are a lot of multicolored layers

hiding the true heart of the matter. Your

delicate state of mind is a mystery that

is worth exploring. Whatever you do, please

don't evaporate like water. I long to witness a miracle. Achieving

common ground with you feels light years away.


	37. Open the eyes of my mind and heart

Elijah's p.o.v

Please open the eyes of my mind and heart

so that I may understand you better. You

keep on saying save yourself. You put my

heart on a bookshelf. I have been kind

to you so you know I am not blind to

your pain. Why do you insist on dancing

in the rain alone? Why must I spend

an entire lifetime chasing after the wind?

Please open the eyes of my mind and

heart so that I may understand you better.


	38. Mother and Father

Kara's p.o.v

"You are lucky because you were born with wings" Elijah teases Icarus over dinner. "I can't fly unless

I have my parents' permission first" Icarus responds. "Now that I am alive, you can create a pair

of wax wings for me. I want to fight the bad guys " Elijah pressures Marcellus. "You are better off

helping Alex and Hank. You can watch over Icarus in my absence" Marcellus argues.I can't believe I

have the real Icarus here in my presence. He found us all thanks to Barry's time

portal. It's dejavu for Marcellus aka Daedalus all over again. He still feels guilty for abandoning

Elijah. Elijah has forgiven him though. He had wanted his father to move forward. Elijah looks at me

with sad puppy dog eyes. He expects for me to change Marcellus'mind. I decide to support my

husband. Fluffy's full grown daughter, Faith nudges Elijah from underneath the table. Her presence

makes him happy. Gently, he rubs her soft fur.


	39. Ever The Same, This is Us

Alex's p.o.v

Sunlight from heaven restores

a lovely lavender blue hue back into

your dirt brown eyes. In a constant

state of surrender, you are not

super strong after all. I am wrong

to assume you are perfect. I am

only one call away so there is no need

for you to feel lonely. Ever the same,

this is us. Lost inside a crowded place,

the breathing space is alright and yet

your face remains hidden from me. I have

your back the most though. I forgive

you for being distant. Random words

fall off the tip of my tongue like those

in a love letter. I promise things will

get better. Ever the same, this is us.


	40. Nevermind Time and Velocity

Hank's p.o.v

An ongoing primetime drama,

the madness and silliness of love,

fifty shades of you. Your destiny is bigger

than your current reality. Nevermind time

and velocity if you wish. Your maturity

surpasses any kind of vulnerability

or fatality. Nevermind time and

velocity if you wish. Anguish

threatens to steal the sun

from the sky. You bleed

crimson underneath

the shadow of the cross.


	41. Visions of Days Present Future Past

Kara's p.o.v

Collateral beauty, visions of days present future past.

I know this feel good sensation will not last forever.

"Never say never" You tell me. Whoever will be your

warm safety blanket after I am gone? Your brief hello,

goodnight lullaby sounds more like goodbye. Longing for

a new begining, being alone might not be that bad or sad

afterall. Try to find meaning in the little fragmented pieces.


	42. Your Celestial Immortal

Alex's p.o.v

Your celestial immortal,

a childlike spirit, pure

innocence that is

hard to find and

keep. Please don't

weep, my precious

black sheep. Please

ease my pain instead of

turning your back against

me. Your celestial immortal,

a heart in the shape of a time portal,

symbolizes hope.


	43. Out from under the shade of my wings

Marcellus' p.o.v

Out from under the shade of my wings,

there is a sadder love story. History

has proven that the state of our Union

is broken beyond repair. My empty

chair at the table makes you worry.

I am sorry for bringing despair

upon you. Better opportunities

await me on the other side of

the great divide. Even as

grief steals air from

your lungs, you must

embrace tomorrow.


	44. Unfair Win and Loss

Marcellus' p.o.v

"Dad, I thought we found my mom. Why did you take me away from her?" Elijah complains in the

time portal. Barry created this time portal for us. Our final destination is our homeland Crete. "Your

mother's name was Carolyn. She had porcelain skin. She had chocolate brown hair. Her eyes

resembled the ocean. She is not Kara Danvers. I chose you over Kara and Icarus because you

wanted a better relationship with me" I reveal. Sensing Elijah may need a mother, I send us to

a time period where Carolyn is alive. Kara's doppelganger embraces us with open arms.

* * *

Kara's p.o.v

Speechless, I absorb Marcellus' afterglow. The wind and grass whisper his name. "Mommy, why did

daddy have to leave us?" Icarus sobs. "Better opportunities awaited him" I explain to my child.

"Marcellus wanted to spend more time with Elijah" Barry clarifies. "I hate you for creating the

time portal" I yell pushing him to the ground.


	45. This Growing Fire and Desire

Kara's p.o.v

Between highs and lows

Evermore

This growing fire and desire

Hope's death and rebirth

Indestructible strongholds

Shadows dancing all around me

This growing fire and desire

One thousand years wonder

Red bloody full moon

Your dreaded swansong


	46. Rusty Gold

Marcellus aka Daedalus p.o.v

Rusty gold

Your beauty

An old sappy happy love song

Nonesuch regret

Nameless muse of mine

Embers

Visions of bliss

Eternally lost stars

Random white doves


	47. Unforeseeable White Dove

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The DEO-A Birthing Room

Special Event: Icarus' birth

Alex (timing Kara's contractions): You are having contractions. Remember to breathe.

Kara (talking through the painful contractions): Whenever will my suffering end?

Alex (checking Kara's cervix): You are dilated ten centimeters at last. You can push now.

Kara (exhausted from undergoing three days of long and hard labor): I am not strong enough. I am going to die.

Alex (runs out into the hallway to get Marcellus): Kara is fully dilated! She needs you asap!

Marcellus (rushes to Kara's bedside): Here I am, honey

Kara (clutches her stomach): Our son is coming

Marcellus (touching Kara's stomach): It won't be long now

Alex (instructing Kara): Push, Kara, bear down

Kara (crying and screaming as she begins to push): AHA..AHA...AHA..AHA

Marcellus (a little concerned): Is the baby crowning yet?

Alex: No

Kara (still crying and screaming): AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA

Marcellus (gives Kara extra body support): I got you, sweetie

Kara (pushes with extra force and determination): AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA

Alex: I see the baby's head

Kara (begging Alex): GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!

Alex (carefully, she pulls the baby out of Kara): Icarus is here. There are bumps on his back.

Marcellus: He was born with wings

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Kara's Condo

Special Event: Icarus' birthday party

Action: Solemn, Kara meditates on outside on the balcony. The setting sun reminds Kara of her failed romantic relationship.

Icarus (concerned, he joins Kara on the balcony): Mommy, what is the matter?

Kara (pulls Icarus close to her): I wish your father was here to celebrate your birthday

Icarus (notices a white dove flying overhead): Mommy, daddy has sent us a dove. Maybe the dove is his messenger.

Kara (reads and keeps the paper message provided by the dove): Happy birthday Icarus love your father

Icarus (ecstatic): Daddy didn't forget about my birthday after all

Kara (escorts Icarus back into the house): Its time for you to cut your cake


	48. Stuck on saying goodbye

Kara's p.o.v

Lately, you have been missing in action.

You are reluctant to break this cycle of

being distant. Darkness has removed

my rose-colored sunglasses. I am stuck

on saying goodbye to the day before

we separated for good. How can I grow if you

show no interest? How can I move forward

with the truth that I know now? I am stuck

on saying goodbye to you forever. I will

never understand the reasons behind

your actions and that's okay. I forgive

you anyway. I am thriving just fine

without you.


	49. Till Another Leap Light-Year

Marcellus Daedalus p.o.v

Stuck on saying goodbye

Till another leap light-year

I am vulnerable

Laying wide awake in silence

Love begins to bleed out before me

I learn to loosen the reins

Grace braces for deep impact

Heaven bound

Till another leap light-year

I am super duper mobile

My soul

Escapes elsewhere


	50. An all too familiar strange feeling

Icarus' p.o.v

An all too familiar strange feeling,

deeply buried rage. As a matter of fact,

your orange shaped heart never promised me forever

but only time to spare. An all too familiar strange feeling,

I am being without any particular special meaning to you.


	51. You never promised me forever

Kara's p.o.v

Adrift and at peace elsewhere,

you never promised me forever.

I have never met a more twisted

person like you. I vowed to stay

true blue, but you never promised

me forever. A blessing or a curse?

I don't know which one describes

our brief time together. I had plans

for us, but you never promised me

forever.


	52. Loving Mon-el

Mon-el's p.o.v

Your heart is broken and I go into full-blown

panic protective mode. Your vision of love is very distorted.

You wonder if you will ever find the right one. Here I am, your

best friend.


	53. Our deep special connection

Place: A Church

Special Event: Kara and Mon-el's wedding

Scene1: The bride's chambers

Scenario: Kara reunites with Marcellus

Kara (wearing a wedding dress, she admires her reflection): I am beautiful

Alex: You are indeed a beautiful bride

Marcellus (walking into the room): Kara was destined to be my wife

Kara and Alex (startled): Marcellus?!

Marcellus: Barry told me about Kara's wedding

Kara (yelling): You have lost your chance with me. How dare you show up after all this time!

Marcellus (yelling): How dare you remarry in my absence!

Kara: Your focus was elsewhere

Marcellus: What makes Mon-el special?

Kara: He is devoted to Icarus and me

Marcellus: I was devoted and provided for us

Kara (livid): That was then. This is now I want a divorce.

Marcellus (gives Kara his wedding ring): Your wish has been granted

Kara ( crying, she hugs Marcellus): I forgive you

Marcellus (permanently detaching himself from Kara, he leaves the room): Its over. Goodbye.

Hank (walking into the room): I heard yelling. Is everything ok?

Alex (choked up): Yes

Kara (emotional): We were saying goodbye to the past

Hank (holding Kara's hand): Kara, it's time for me to walk you down the aisle

Kara (smiling): ok

(The wedding ceremony goes on without an issue. Surprisingly, Kara becomes pregnant on her honeymoon. Kara, Mon-El, and Icarus readjust to their growing little family really fast.)


	54. Radiant Luna

Place: The DEO

Special Event: After Kara and Mon-el's daughter, Luna has been born

Scene: A Recovery Room

Kara (Disorientated, she wakes up): What happened?

Alex: You and the baby were in distress. An emergency cesarean section was performed.

Kara (panicky): Where is my baby? Is she still alive?

Mon-el (places a baby girl in Kara's arms): Here she is

Kara: What shall our daughter's name be?

Mon-el: Luna Aurora

Kara: I love that name

Hank (leading Icarus into the room): Icarus wants to meet his sister


	55. Days Few and Far Between

Luna Aurora's p.o.v (as an eleven year old)

Days few and far between

An evolving open door

Your love letter to heaven

Everything that is beyond my reach and comprehension

Sparkling embers

Shiny bright stars

Everything that is beyond my reach and comprehension

No man's land

Calls me home

Everything that I want, need, and desire


	56. Of My Power and Freewill

Kara's p.o.v

Love

Of my power and freewill

Realizing what is wrong and right

Even now it is my choice


	57. Does My life Mean Anything to You?

Icarus' p.o.v

Flying high and then low

but awfully slow, does my

life mean anything to you?


	58. A Supernova

Time Period: A Flashback-A Time Before the birth

Scenario: Kara deals with a pregnancy crisis

Place: The Deo-the infirmity

Marcellus (somber, he carries an unconscious and wounded Supergirl aka Kara into the infirmity): Kara was attacked

Alex and Hank (rushing to Kara's aid): What happened?

Marcellus (fighting back tears): The suspect stabbed her in the stomach

Alex (performing an ultrasound test): I must check on the fetus

Hank: The fetus is probably dead

Marcellus (shouting): Hank, how can you be so cruel?

Kara (disoriented, she begins waking up): How is the fetus?

Alex (trying to detect the fetal heartbeat): I am having trouble with detecting the heartbeat

Kara (emotional): Try again please

Alex (finally hearing the fetus heartbeat): The fetus is alive. It's a miracle.

(The Flashback ends)

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Special Event: Icarus' birth

Place: A birthing room at the DEO

Marcellus (providing extra body support for Kara): I got you, sweetie

Kara (pushing with extra force and determination): AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA

Alex: I can almost see the baby's head

Kara (begging Alex): Get it out! Get it out!

Alex (carefully she pulls the baby out of kara): Icarus is here. There are bumps on his back.

Marcellus: He was born with wings

Kara (reaching out to touch Icarus): Let me hold Icarus

Alex (places Icarus in Kara's arms): He is all yours

Kara (cuddling Icarus very tightly): I love you, my son

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: A training room at the DEO

Scenario: Supernova aka 18 year old Icarus has a breakdown

Icarus (crying and screaming, he punches through walls): AHA..AHA..AHA.

Mon-El (restraining Icarus): Settle down, buddy

Icarus (resisting Mon-el): I want to die

Mon-El (taken aback): You have so much to live for. Why do you want to die so badly?

Icarus: I am the Blacksheep of the family. Everything is my fault.

Mon-el: I know the world has been unkind to you. I refuse to let you kill yourself.

(Ignoring and avoiding Mon-el, Icarus keeps on creating chaos. Out of fear for his personal safety, Mon-El calls in reinforcements, Alex and Hank. Alex and Hank try to save Icarus from himself. Distraught, Luna and Kara watch on from afar as Icarus is "put down". )


	59. Night of The loneliest Desperate Soul

Icarus' p.o.v (on twenty four hour suicidal watch)

Heaven's reckoning

A night of the loneliest desperate soul

Infinite infant state of mind

Really delicate faith

One reason to stay alive and to thrive in peace

Safe false hope

Embracing and accepting myself the way you see me


	60. Can't Be Replaced

Kara's p.o.v

Hello, my fellow blacksheep.

I know the world has been unkind

to you because I have witnessed

you suffer. You don't deserve their

hatred. If I could, I would preserve

that pretty smile on your face.

Unique, you can't be replaced.

Stay with me, please promise me

this.


	61. Exceptional Extraordinary Us

Icarus' p.o.v

Exceptional extraordinary us

The A team

Exceptional extraordinary us

Rosebuds floating in the wind

Nameless unsung heroes

A group of outcasts and outsiders

Lovable inspirational underdogs


	62. Never Die Young or Hopeless

Kara's p.o.v

Ever so strong and bearing much great potential

Never die young or hopeless

Dawn is the twinkle within your pretty eyes


	63. The Mortal With Golden Wings

Icarus' p.o.v

You carried me for nine months,

oh, what such a divine coincidence.

Even now, your calm soothing voice

guarantees everything will be fine.


	64. Ocean Waves

Icarus' p.o.v

Tired, I allow myself to get carried away by waves. I absorb the warmth of the sun. Mom interrupts

my peaceful deep sleep. She assumes I wanted to kill myself.


	65. Man-made Beautiful Disaster

Kara's p.o.v

Not such an easy quick fix afterall

A man-made beautiful disaster

My krypnite

Enormous elephant here in the room with me

Lingering drama and bad karma

Imaginary brainless unicorn of mine

A man-made beautiful disaster


	66. Maybe Damaged Inside But Its Not The End

Kara's p.o.v

Losing control, you forget your life is a miracle.

You crash and burn like a comet before me.

You maybe damaged inside, but its not the

end for you. I don't regret knowing, loving,

or helping you.


	67. You are not a mistake

Icarus' p.o.v

A derailed detour,

I am a mighty lion

that has become

your sacrificial lamb.

If I knew my life would've

turned out this way, I

should've stayed or

died in the womb.

"You are not a mistake"

you keep on telling me.


	68. A Different Kind of Love and Loss

Kara's p.o.v

A new different kind of love and loss

My own version of reality

Enormous bombshells and aftershocks

Racing back to the start

I will never lose heart

Coming around the corner

A new different kind of love and loss


	69. Early onset of fear and blood

Icarus' p.o.v

Losing balance

An early onset of fear and blood

Dying slowly inside

You don't have a good strong hold on me

An early onset of fear and blood


	70. My Slightly Heavy Weight and Burden

Kara's p.o.v

In the heat of night,

the light was gone

from your pretty eyes.

You attempted to draw

out one last breath before

death came. In the heat

of the night, you carried a

heavy weight. I wondered

why you felt so lost and

empty inside. In the depths

of insanity and self-pity to

infinity and eternity, your

lifework was not vanity.

I held you close and dear

like gold. Ever so powerful

and enticing, fear rested high

on that mountain where you

slept in pain no more.


	71. The Boy Who Fell From The Sky & loved Me

Time Period: An Alternate Universe-A Dream and Possible Reality

Place: Kara's home planet and childhood home

Kara's p.o.v

I catch my teenage son observing the stars outside on the balcony. "What is it about the stars that

intrigue you?" I ask Icarus. "Our fate is sealed in the stars. Do we become stars after we die?" my

son wonders. "You only live once. You should enjoy your youth and worry about old age or death" I

advise him. "Excuse me" Icarus pardons himself. He flies away carrying a piece of me with him.

He promises to be back home for dinner.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Situation: Icarus' final disappearing act- Kara's archenemy Reign has brutally attacked Icarus

Kara's p.o.v.

Divine, he was a boy who fell from the sky and loved me. One deeply troubled rogue plagued

his existence. As of this present moment, he is coughing up blood and shaking violently in my

arms. His hand rests gently on my cheek. He is the weak one, but I am feeling disoriented.


	72. Reign Over Me and Take Me in Deeper Now

Place: Midvale-Alex and Kara's childhood home

Icarus' p.o.v

Weakly, I knock on my grandma's front door. Grandma opens the door and I collapse into her arms.

When I awake, I find myself in my mother's old bedroom. Reign is sitting at my bedside. She has

my grandma somewhere tied up in the house.


	73. Billow

Reign's p.o.v

Beckoning destiny

Inconclusive prophetic signs

Lake by the ocean

Lake of fire and amniotic fluid

One thousand different shades of you

Warm earth tone colors

Evergreen landscape

Newborn hope

Dearest Willow

Your soft fluffy pillow

Extremely low tide

Scarcely dark billow

Sensitive bleeding heart of mine

Enchanting paradox

Nice and easy smooth flow

Celestial afterglow

Ever-present shadow of mine

Laid to rest at last

Lingering reminders that you were once my best friend and the world's greatest warrior


	74. Haunting Sad Eyes

Kara's p.o.v

A world that has gone mad, you

want no part of this life. You turn away and

I can feel the day starting to slip away from us.

Not of my flesh and blood, these haunting

sad eyes of yours. What I can

do to make you feel all good and

bubbly inside?


	75. A Temporary Wonder, Phase, and Chase

Icarus' p.o.v

A temporary wonder, phase and chase describes your existence. Beneath the ground and in my heart, you rest in peace. Solace, silence and fame are at your own expense.

Only wisdom can make a solution come out of nonsense. Lean on me, no, you must carry on. Understanding you, I finally know the truth. Taken for granted and gone way too

soon, it is what it is. Even if you are in outer space, your presence is greatly felt somewhere nearby. Vainglory, what could've should've would've been. An journey into the

wonderful unknown, painless birthing process, our metamorphosis. Redundant hellos and goodbyes, a season of personal growth and sacrifices. Time's healing hand,

introspection, oblivion. Nevermind me, imagination.


	76. Helium

Your love lifts me up like Helium-Sia, Helium

Time Period: A Flashback-A Day of Kara's home planet destruction

Place: A Laboratory

Reign's p.o.v

"You must find him" my master and creator instructs me. "Who is him?" I ask Kara's dad. "His name

is Icarus. Icarus is my grandson. He is crucial to your survival" his voice trails off. I leave him behind

in the fire.


	77. I'm a burden and don't say I told you so

Icarus' p.o.v

I am young, but I am going nowhere.

I am strong, but I long to be as light as

a feather. Let me lie down on the ground

and watch the dawn bleed out. I have

absolutely lost my voice. Love, peace,

and justice feel far away. I'm a burden

and don't say I told you so.


	78. Minor Great Concern

Reign's p.o.v

Your wellbeing is a minor great concern.

What can I do to make you feel as if you

have just been born again?


	79. She Sees and Knows My Potential

Icarus' p.o.v

She sees and knows my potential,

therefore I give her all of me.

She cries and cares for me.

She has the power to revive

redeem, and restore me.


	80. An Almost Real Sure Thing

Kara's p.o.v

I have stayed true and dedicated to only you. Your love for me is an almost real sure thing. What else can I do to make you feel less lonely?


	81. She Might Not Make it Home Tonight

She might not make it home tonight -Barcelona, Get Up

Place: Kara's apartment

Alex's p.o.v

She said via text to come over. I unlock the door and darkness instead of my sister greets me.

Maybe she has changed her mind. Maybe she decided to hunt down Icarus.


	82. A Twist: He Never Knew His Mother

Time Period: An Alternate Universe

Place: A birthing center inside the DEO

Event: Icarus' birth

Situation: Kara dies in childbirth

Kara (grunting, screaming, and crying as she pushes): GRR...GRR...AHA..AHA..AHA

Marcellus (providing Kara with extra body support): You got this, honey

Kara (quickly becoming exhausted, she rests her head on Marcellus' chest): This baby will be the death of me

Alex (adding pressure to Kara's stomach): You are not going to die. This baby will come out eventually.

Kara (trying to push the baby out again): AHA..AHA...AHA

Alex and Marcellus (shouting): Bear down, Kara, push harder

Kara (rubbing her stomach): The baby is coming, perhaps crowning. I can feel it moving down the birth canal.

Alex (witnessing the baby crown): Here comes my nephew


	83. Dancing and Playing With Destiny & Fate

Alex's p.o.v

She was as pretty and delicate as a rose.

Dancing and playing with destiny and fate,

it all cost her in the end. Who knew I would

lose her at such a young age? I carried the

torch in her absence. I have found peace and

solace in the life that she left behind.


	84. As Weightless As A Dove

Icarus' p.o.v.

As weightless as a dove

was her love. Her songs and wings

kept me afloat.


	85. If Only She Was Here

Alex's p.o.v.

If only she was here then

there wouldn't be a hole in the

world. I would've been more

whole instead of broken.

If only she was here then

I would've been less lonely.


End file.
